The Most Important Boy
by veritaserumkills
Summary: There is always one very important boy in Lily Evans-Potter's life. Drabble. One-shot.


A/N: Some drabble for your reading (pleasure?).

* * *

><p>When Lily Evans was ten, there was one very important boy her life.<p>

He was pale and strange, but neither of these things concerned her. Pale was only a physical characteristic, and strange…well, she couldn't deny that she was strange, too. Where would the fairness be in her judging him for such a thing? Especially since it was this strangeness that bonded them to each other?

Lily had plenty of friends at school, both boys and girls, but there was something different about Sev. Perhaps it was the way he needed her. While Lily had many friends at school, those friends had many friends of their own. Sev had only Lily.

Sev had helped Lily to figure out the strangeness she possessed when her sister, Petunia, had distanced herself because of it. If it hadn't been for Sev, Lily would have been alone in this oddity of her life. In a way, Lily only had him.

He explained to her what she was. He told her what it meant and how exciting and different their lives would be because of it. He offered her an escape, one full of people who understood what it was like to be what Petunia called, "a freak."

Severus Snape was the first to show Lily Evans the path to the mystical life that laid ahead of her. So, it was only natural, then, that he was the most important boy in her life.

* * *

><p>When Lily Evans was seventeen, there was one very important boy in her life.<p>

She'd hated to admit it at first, but over time, she'd realized that there was no point denying it. He was arrogant and showy, but he was also quite charming and intelligent. He was an excellent Quidditch player. His passion didn't stop with the sport; he put one hundred and ten percent into everything he cared about.

James often talked about fighting after they graduated. The idea made Lily nervous. He had quite a fortune, so he would be able to get by and dedicate himself to the Order of the Phoenix without worrying about keeping himself financed. However, he _would_ be risking his life day after day, jeopardizing their chance at a future together with every duel and mission.

But James Potter was nothing if not loyal. He had proved this again and again in helping his friends without a second thought. It didn't matter why they needed him. If they needed him, they did, and he asked no questions as he dashed off to play their knight in shining armor.

Lily sometimes wished his save-the-day attitude was restricted to her and the Marauders. If it was, she wouldn't have had those terrible dreams about losing him every night. But she knew James was doing this for her-for _them_, really. What kind of life could they have if there was someone trying to get rid of her simply for the way she was born? Really, he was risking his life for _her_.

The idea made Lily uncomfortable and warmed her heart all at once. If she lost him, she would always blame herself. But the fact that he was willing to fight for her made her realize that it was natural, then, for him to be the most important boy in her life.

* * *

><p>When Lily Potter was twenty, there was one very important boy in her life.<p>

His hair was dark and quite possibly the softest she had ever felt. His eyes matched hers exactly, both in shape and color. It was just one of many things that bonded them together. He liked to wake her up at all hours of the night. Sometimes he needed food. Other times, he was feverish and needed a potion to cool him down. There were even times he woke her just to get her attention.

Regardless, he held her heart. He was the one and only boy she had in her life (although James and his friends often acted less like men and more like boys). Yet, even if she had been surrounded by hundreds of them, she knew he would have been the most important anyway.

In a way, he was hers. He had her eyes and her smile. He depended on her completely. She was the one he cried for when he needed or wanted something. She was the one he looked to for comfort and support.

And he was the one she looked to for inspiration and delight in her increasingly dark life.

It wasn't Harry's fault that the world was the way it was. It wasn't his fault that he and his parents had to hide away. It wasn't his fault that someone wanted to hurt him when all he had ever done was be born.

The only thing Harry Potter _was_ responsible for was bringing love into Lily Potter's life in a way she had never experienced before.

It was only natural, then, that the boy who gave her so much was the most important boy in her life.

And it was only natural, then, that she gave that life to him when he needed it.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the first non-Romione thing I've done in awhile so...yeah. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
